The 18th Floor
by ItsMeKendallC
Summary: Blaine Anderson has just become CEO of Anderson Enterprise's New York Headquarters. And at the age of 27! Filled with nerves about what this company holds for him, Blaine will learn that life has plans for him bigger than just the company and more than he could have ever imagined. (I'm bad at summaries, it's my first story. Age gap of about 7-8 years)


_A/N: Hi everyone, this is the first time I've ever written any kind of fan fiction so leave reviews and comments and tell me what you think and what you like and who you want to see and all that. I really hope you like this story, it was just an idea that I had while laying in bed at 2 am so I thought, "screw it, write it." And now here we are._

 _ **Copyright Stuff: I do not own Blaine Anderson or Glee or any characters and stuff from the show. I only own the characters I come up with.**_

 _So, first chapter is just Blaine at his first day, you get a little back story...and yeah. So I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. Welcome to The 18th Floor._

* * *

 _Keep it together, Anderson. You're doing the same thing you've always done, it's just a change of setting. You can do it. They'll like you._

Blaine repeated these words to himself as he stepped into the elevator of **Anderson** **Enterprise** , the top leading music production and distribution industry in the country,and pressed the button for floor 18. It was Monday, September 1st, and he was starting his first day as CEO of their New York headquarters and he was more nervous than ever. He was 27 years old and felt as small as a 7 year old. He couldn't shake the nerves he was feeling. Sure, he knew how to run other branches of the company (after previously working as CFO in San Francisco branch), but this was practically all new to him. Not only had he been promoted to head of the company after his father stepped down, he was placed in the New York office. The headquarters of the eastern coast of the company. He knew he could do it, but he was more nervous about how he would do it. Mostly though, Blaine was afraid that the people would hate or resent him completely.

* * *

After his father offered him a position in the family business right out of college, how could he turn it down? Nepotism at it's finest, you know? When he began to work in the San Francisco office with his father, everyone loved him! It wasn't until a few years later, just recently when he was being transferred to New York, did he learn the truth about everyone's "love" for him.

Long story short: They hated him.

Nothing he did really, they just resented the fact that he received a high powered and high paying position just because he was the boss's son. It didn't help that he had only been 22 when he got the position. It was then that Blaine become nervous that no one in the company would ever like him and they would view him as nothing more than a spoiled rich kid who would just ride his father's coattails for the rest of his life. He hoped that a new location would give him a new start.

* * *

Blaine stepped off the elevator, still silently repeating his mantra to himself, and walked up to the woman sitting behind a large desk. The woman looked up to him and smiled. She wasn't young but she wasn't necessarily what Blaine would consider old either. She seemed to be in her late forties or early fifties with a chocolate hair color that was either lucky to be natural or definitely from a bottle. Either way, she looked great. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she spoke.

"Hello sir, welcome to Anderson Enterprise! What can I help you with today?" The woman spoke with such delight that Blaine was initially taken back. Her southern drawl didn't help much with the shock as he wasn't expecting to find that in NYC. He looked down to read the plate on her desk identifying her as **Beatrice Adams; Secretary and Human Relations**.

"Hi there, Beatrice, I'm Blaine Anderson and I was hoping someone could show me to my office? " Blaine asked politely, hoping that he was giving a good first impression. He figured he was as the woman's face lit up after he was quick to use her name in conversation.

"Oh yes! Mr. Anderson! I'm so happy to finally get to put a face to the name that has been just buzzing around the office. I can show you most definitely! Right this way sir." She stood up to reveal a light blue dress with small pink flowers that reached just below her knees. Her green shoes stood out brightly but somehow managed to work with her outfit. She passed Blaine and led him down the hallway behind the desk. As he followed, Blaine looked around at all of the people on this floor. Not too many to lose oneself but not so few to hear your echo. The right amount of people to be able to know everyone, and it was the perfect amount for Blaine.

Beatrice led Blaine passed a few doors and cubicles before reaching a door with a placard reading **Blaine Anderson; CEO**. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he received a warm smile from Beatrice.

"Here you are Mr. Anderson. Give me a buzz if you need anything. I'll let you get yourself acquainted with your office yourself. Is there anything I can do right now though?" Beatrice asked as Blaine walked into his new office.

"Not right now, thank you. Oh, but please, call me Blaine. I'm already nervous enough without thinking that my father is here with all of that Mr. Anderson talk" Blaine mentally smacked himself realizing that he just used the most over used phrase in business jargon.

Beatrice smiled warmly at him again. Blaine realized that she was going to be the closest person to a mother figure he could look to in this new city. "Of course, Blaine. I'll be down the hall whenever you need me. Just give me a ring!" She stepped out of the office closing the door behind her, leaving Blaine to stand in awe in his new office.

Being alone, Blaine was finally able to take in everything within the office. The office was on the end of the building that overlooked central park. The back wall was floor to ceiling window and he could see out for what seemed like miles and miles. Two other walls were a dark brown cherry wood with a personal bathroom connected. The wall facing out to the other offices was also floor to ceiling glass. As Blaine walked over towards them, he found that they could change to become opaque for when he needed to have privacy for meetings and interviews. He felt like he was in the most luxurious place and felt nothing could be better than this.

* * *

After looking over almost every detail of his office so as not to forget a single detail of the masterpiece, Blaine stepped out of his office and headed towards the conference room. At 2 o'clock he was set to have a meeting with the team on floor 18 and he did not want to be late. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 1:58 and that he was going to be right on schedule. Walking into the room, Blaine saw that it seemed like most everyone was already there, only one seat was left empty.

"Hello everyone, I was hoping to get this meeting started so we could all be acquainted but I don't want to begin until we have everyone," Blaine announced, gesturing to the open seat against the wall.

"Actually sir, if I may interrupt, we do have everyone," a man with glasses spoke up. "The empty seat is the place where Jeff Higgins, the last CEO's assistant, sat. He's no longer with the company. He was just interning with us until the summer was up before he went off to college in Barcelona"

"Oh," Blaine said. "Thank you for letting me know of that then. Well, I guess that will be first on my agenda then. New assistant." Blaine paused for a moment before everyone in the room began to laugh. He released a silent sigh of relief before continuing. "Hello, everyone. My name is Blaine Anderson as many of you most likely know and I'm the new CEO of the East Coast branch of Anderson Enterprise. Again, you're probably aware of everything I'm telling you at the moment so I apologize for repeating common knowledge." Blaine continued the meeting sharing things about himself to hopefully allow the employees to know him better and on a somewhat personal level. He was hoping that this would help to allow everyone to form their opinions about him only with the knowledge he was giving them. With the promise of meeting everyone individually when he was able to, Blaine closed the meeting and everyone headed back to work.

Blaine walked back into his office and sat at his desk. He dialed the phone to speak with Beatrice.

"Hello, Blaine. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Beatrice. I was hoping you could put word out to the local universities to see if there would be any students interested in coming in to interview on Wednesday for the open assistant position."

"I would be happy to do that! Are there any other details you want me to include?"

"Just that we're looking for someone hard working and willing to put up with me" Blaine added with a chuckle. "Also include the fact that it is, at the moment, an unpaid internship until we are sure we have found someone willing to do all that needs to be done. Then we'll talk about possible payment. Maybe don't include the later payment." Blaine was rambling and he knew it, but he also knew Beatrice wouldn't judge him about it. "If we say unpaid, it's easier to find those who are willing to actually work."

"That sounds great, Blaine. I'll send that out right away. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nope, that should be all, thank you so much"

"No problem, sir" and with that, they hung up and an email was sent out to all of the universities in the area.

Blaine leaned his head back against his chair and thought about what the future might hold for him. It was only his first day and he already felt more calm than he thought possible in a brand new place. Nothing felt better than what he was feeling right now. The emotions he was feeling were unexplainable. Little did he know that this was just the start of his new life in New York and that something new would soon come.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there it is. Sorry if the ending isn't very good. I knew what I wanted to say just not how I wanted it to be worded, but I think you get the idea of where I'm going with it. So, thanks so much for reading what I came up. Please feel free to leave me comments/reviews and let me know who and what you want to see come up in the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update this as much as possible if it becomes something that people are actually reading. That's all for now and love you guys!_


End file.
